


Freefalling In Love

by GenderFluidIntake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Hotels, Island Getaway, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: Lena Oxton was expecting a mission filled with intrigue, danger and maybe a pretty woman to kiss at the end.Not sunbathing, mai tai's and... a pretty woman to kiss at the end.In which Lena is confused, Widow just wants to relax on her vacation, and somewhere off in the distance Sombra is laughing her ass off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Nox, Church and Fish for the combination of ideas leading to this one <3

“Who do I have to kiss to get a mission like this then?” Tracer kicked her feet in the air, the transport ship flying at a few hundred miles an hour across the sky to their destination. She’d spent the last few minutes toying with the straps on her parachute, fingers dancing across the fabric in excitement the closer they got.

“Our source was anonymous, but I’ll be sure to pass on your appreciation as best I can,” Winston chuckled, Tracer feeling the gravel of his voice in her chest even through the comms. “If I had known you were going to be so happy to be skydiving I would have suggested it for a vacation.”

“It’s not just the skydiving luv, it’s what’s waiting down there for me! An unknown island, radios blacked out and no one having any idea what’s in there?” She bounced up and down in her seat. “It’s real spy stuff it is!”

“Just remember to be _careful_ ,” Winston said, “There have been reports that the Talon agents Sombra and Widowmaker have been spotted separately moving towards the island over the last few months at different times, who knows what they could be hiding there?”

“Roger that big guy, I’ll keep myself under control.” She lay back against her seat, trying in vain to take her mind off the mystery of the whole mission. “What if there’s dinosaurs there? Are you sending me to _Isla Nublar_ Winston?”

“Tracer. Stop.”

 

Soon enough the time had come for her to prepare for her departure, parachute double and triple checked and her foot tapping incessantly against the floor. “How far away from the drop point are we?”

Athena made a noise akin to clearing her throat, odd considering she didn’t have one. “We are ten miles away from the designated drop point, I would recommend taking your place by the door.”

“Right-o luv!” Tracer hopped up on her feet, almost skipping over to the door just in time for it to open up, air rushing in and blowing through her perpetually messy hair. “Bloody hell! Cold out today innit?”

“Current air temperature is negative five degrees Celcius, do be mindful of the wind shear.”

Tracer popped her goggles over her eyes, pulling her mask up to cover her mouth and nose before taking a deep breath. Standing on her toes on the edge of the open door, she let herself fall forward in a spiral until she tumbled backwards out of the ship, head facing towards the earth as she plummeted like a spear.

Tracer had always loved flying, and though this wasn’t what she would in any way call flying it still gave her that familiar thrill. That feeling of being up in the air, just you and your skills keeping you from plummeting into the ground with more force than you’d ever felt in your life, your life held literally in your own two hands.

Up here, plummeting face first ten thousand feet to the ground it was easy to forget that there had ever been anything else but this feeling, her eyes barely staying open in her state of meditation and almost missing the altitude warning flashing on her goggles. Three thousand feet, three thousand feet and dropping quickly, just a few more seconds and she could-

“Now!” She yelled to herself, pulling the ripcord and feeling the parachute billowing out behind her, that body rocking snap as it caught the air and pulled her upright, feet hanging below her as she approached the earth at a still dangerous speed.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” She said, kicking her feet and trying to make herself into as wide a target as possible to avoid shattering every bone in her body as she approached what looked to be a beach.

Her tactics worked, somewhat, her feet catching in the sand and sending her tumbling face first down the beach, her body rolling roughly and messily but none of her bones breaking. Maybe creaking a little, but that was par for the course when it came to how she tackled missions.

Though she was definitely going to have a few bruises to take care of, tumbling end over end until her face slammed down into something very pliable and very… soft.

And also very, very human.

“Wuzzat?” Tracer groaned, moving her head from side to side in between what felt like two cushions on either side of her face. “Did I land in something?”

“Only my tits, _Cherie_. I would appreciate if you would remove yourself from them now.”

She snapped her head up in alarm at that familiar tone, pulling away so suddenly that she almost started tumbling back in the direction she’d come from. She fumbled for the gun on her hip and realized with sudden alarm that yes, things do tend to fly off you when you roll fifty feet across the ground. She noticed with even more alarm that her human airbag was cradling it in her hands.

“Now,” Widowmaker said, spinning the pulse pistol lazily around her trigger finger. “To what do I owe this displeasure?”

“Wha- _you?_ I’m supposed to be investigating this island, what are _you_ doing here?” Tracer blushed when she finally noticed what Widow was dressed in. “And why are you wearing a swimsuit?”

“Because, _mon petit_ _imbécile,_ I am on vacation.” She tossed the gun off to the side, laying back down against her towel. “And this is a private resort, so I suggest you do not pull out anymore weapons. It’s against resort rules.”

“I… wot?” Tracer looked around her, miles of empty, private beach greeting her, and looking up and through the trees she could make out the faint spires of a very modern and _very_ secretive resort. “That’s what the fuss is about? Some hidden building for rich people?”

“Rich and infamous. Some of us have… distinctive traits.” She swept her hand down her body, Tracer’s eyes trailing down every inch of the way and appreciating more than just the blue tint of her skin. “We cannot exactly go out to the Ritz-Carlton, it limits our prospects for holiday destinations.”

Lea shrugged her parachute off, pressing a button on the pack and watching the cloth suck itself back inside. “So what this is… some private hotel for wanted terrorists? The whole ‘How to lose friends and assassinate people’ crowd?”

“Of course not, merely an added benefit. I’m fairly certain I saw that DJ friend of yours here once, he was playing a very energetic game of tennis with some Korean girl.”

“Bloody hell, Hana and Lucio’ve been here too?” Tracer chuckled, “We could have saved a lot of time if Winston brought this to everyone…”

“And you would have saved me a headache, I hardly get enough time away from you as it is. Now I have to have my time in one of the most secretive places on earth intruded on as well.”

“Oi!” Tracer protested, “I didn’t know you were gonna be here! If I had I would’ve worn something else!”

“Oh?” Widow smirked. “Would you have worn a little swimsuit for me?”

“More like a bulletproof vest!” Tracer huffed, looking down at her communicator and futilely mashing against the buttons. “No point in me being here, may as well call for a pickup…”

Widow groaned, “That’s no use, signals are blocked for ten miles out. There is a boat that takes people back to the mainland, but that is only every two days. You just missed the last one.”

“Aaaarrgh!” Tracer thumped against the sides of her head. “Why’d I have to be stuck on this island with _you_ of all people?”

“Believe me,” Widow said, “I am asking myself the same question.” She stood up slowly, groaning to herself every inch of the way. “Well, let’s get this over with then.”

“Get what over with?” Tracer shot up, hand held in a boxer’s pose. “What’re you plannin’ to do?”

Widow stared at her blankly, eyes flicking between each fist before settling on her face. “Let’s go get you a room, at least then you can vent there instead of ruining the rest of my beach time.”

“Oh. I uh… I don’t have my credit card with me...”

“No need, they charge _before_ you get to the island,” Widow grumbled, “Congratulations, you got a free stay on the island.”

“How much does it usually cost?”

“More than some people make in their entire lives.”

 

Getting a room turned out to be a much simpler affair than Tracer assumed it would be, discounting how often she got sidetracked by some decoration or famous couple that she had never thought that she would see in person in all her life. Widow made all the telltale signs of irritation at her antics, but a small part of her found some amusement in the wide eyes wonder that Tracer was showing for her surroundings.

The larger part of her just wanted to get things over with.

She spoke to the attendant with all the authority of someone who knew exactly what they wanted, “Room for one, overlooking the ocean.” She looked over Tracer’s lithe form, wiry muscle and restless energy spilling off of her in waves. “Eight am breakfast and ensuite exercise room as well.”

“Well,” Tracer said, popping her lips. “You seem to know what I want.”

“Mmm. Do you know what _I_ want?”

Tracer tilted her head, making a small noise of understanding. “Silence?”

“Very good, we may make it through this yet.”

The trek to the room wasn’t far, though to Widow’s displeasure it was located only a few doors down from her own. Perhaps she should have thought twice before asking for ocean view…

She almost forgot she was supposed to be scowling when Tracer laid her eyes on her accommodations, spiraling in place through the middle of the room with her jaw on the floor and a disbelieving moan tearing from her throat.

“This place is _real?_ ” She asked, looking around the corner and seeing the fully furnished gym just waiting for her to use, a professional grade kitchen and the most ornate bathroom she’d ever seen setting her expectations even higher before she looked at the bedroom, classy golds and blacks drawing her eyes to bedsheets that were so soft you could barely even say that you were feeling a thing. “How can something like this even exist?”

“By pretending that it _doesn’t,_ ” Amelie said pointedly, “And if you have any sense or common courtesy, you will see that word of this place does not spread further than the island. Myself and Sombra do not get much in the way of relaxation, I will not tolerate losing another venue.”

“Alright luv, alright…” Tracer raised her hands. “I won’t say a word just… I can’t believe this, y’know? A poor little orphan from King’s Row, now I’m standin’ in a hotel room that officially doesn’t even exist.” She smiled sheepishly. “It’s just a little much to take in yeah?”

Widow nodded, her expression losing all the venom she had been trying to project moments before. “I… yes, I can understand that.” _Stop talking stop talking stop talking_ . “If you want I could… show you some of the things to do tomorrow.” _Merde_. “There is more to do here than sunbathe.”

Tracer’s face lit up. “You’d do that for me? Even though I was ready to try and shoot you twenty minutes ago?”

“Of course. You also left your guns in the sand out there, someone will collect them for you.”

“Oh bugger, I knew I forgot something!” Tracer snapped her fingers, turning and starting to pull her jumpsuit off. “Still though, I really appreciate the offer luv. Is nine alright with you? I think I wanna enjoy that breakfast first.”

“ _Oui_ , nine is… good.” Widow started backing out of the room, already shaking her head at her impulsive invitation. Before she made her escape she just had to give one last bit of advice.

“Make sure to order the brioche.”


	2. Chapter 2

When you’re on a tropical resort, the expected thing to do when you wake up is blink in surprise at the sun, maybe roll onto your back and stretch with a content smile on your face. But just because she was somewhere exotic and expensive didn’t mean that Lena was going to change her sleeping patterns, not even if she’d dreamed of having a picture perfect movie moment like that all her life.

Instead of waking up at seven am to the sight of the sun warming her ever so wonderfully, Lena woke up in a tangle of blankets and almost strangling herself with her shirt collar at the early hour of five am, just as she had more or less every morning for the last eight years. Habits were hard to break, and as much as she could be unpredictable to those that worked alongside her, she was still very much a creature of habit.

Stretching her arms above her head, the morning air chilled the skin of her stomach, a sound akin to a cat mewling pushing unbidden through her lips as she worked out each kink and bump along her back. She’d landed roughly the previous day, she was expecting to see more than a few bruises as a result.

Contrary to her doctor’s advice, Lena always considered the best cure for aches and pains to be a workout, a few miles on the treadmill got her blood pumping and made her forget about whatever it was that was ailing her, from bruises to broken bones. Though if she was discovered during the latter they were quick to force her back into bed, some people just didn’t see the genius in her methods. Luckily for her, and she was going to have to do _something_ to thank Widow for thinking ahead, there was an ensuite gym not ten feet and one door away from her bedroom. Whoever built this place must have been insanely wealthy, or perhaps just insane, because they had thought of every conceivable option for comfort and prepared accordingly.

At the second kilometer mark she thought she heard the door opening, but since this was her impromptu vacation she paid no mind to the disturbance, all her attention was drawn to the stunning sight in front of her, waves crashing along a distant beach, the first hints of gold starting to glow on the horizon, the birds and animals of the carefully maintained jungle all starting to wake up and go about the beginnings of their day. All of this was visible through a floor to ceiling window that stretched so far and wide across the room it must have cost a small fortune in and of itself. No doubt it was completely reflective on the outside, privacy seemed to be the name of the game when it came to this resort, it would make sense that it extended to the smallest detail.

Of all the ways that this mission could have gone, panting happily on a treadmill with a light sheen of sweat cooling in the early morning air and looking forward to a lunch date with the closest thing she had to a nemesis definitely wasn’t the assumed outcome. When she’d closed her eyes and finally managed to will herself to sleep she’d been fully expecting to wake back up on the plane, certain that all of this, falling face first into Widow’s chest, landing a room in a secretive, ludicrously expensive resort had all been one long, freudian dream. But it was real, and if the rising sun starting to shine on her wet skin wasn’t proof enough of that, the glorious burn in her legs from finally finishing her ten kilometer run definitely was.

After placing a call to room service for breakfast and trusting that no one would steal her clothes while she was away, Lena stepped into the shower to soothe the aches that had reawakened with the morning. After the previous day’s display, she was reconsidering jumping out of another plane anytime soon, even if the results had been better than expected. Hell, Widowmaker was actually _talking_ to her, if this hadn’t been a resort Lena was certain that she would have gotten her head blown clean off her shoulders for even _looking_ at her, let alone touching her. She didn’t want to tempt fate but… they’d been fighting each other for years now, there had to be a reason for her not to try and kill her, and it wasn’t resort rules.

Whatever the answers were, they could wait until after breakfast, the smell wafting through the room when Lena opened the bathroom door and held her head high, towel wrapped tightly around her lithe form and her feet leaving tiny damp footprints in the carpet. Room service, as expected, had left everything in the room untouched, though they had done her the courtesy of hanging her pistols from the door handle. In a brand new and obviously custom made leather holster, something she hadn’t needed or expected, but was absolutely happy to have now.

“Bloody hell,” She said, “They really do give great service here.”

Her breakfast had been left on the table by the window, the glass surface glowing from the now fully visible sun, a plate of shirred eggs, two slices of brioche and a cup of tea sending thin wisps of steam into the air. Though she knew that she should get dressed before doing anything else, as she normally did, there wasn’t any harm to be done by just sitting down in her towel and enjoying an early morning breakfast. It was a holiday after all, she could enjoy that however she wanted.

The eggs were prepared perfectly, the brioche light and flaky, and she had no idea how they had managed to find out how she liked her tea prepared, but it was so like at home that she had half a mind to check her apartment for bugs when she got back. They had left a tablet next to the plate filled with news articles in what she could only guess was more or less every language that would conceivably be spoken on earth, though she decided to pass on the reading opportunity. She was enjoying herself here because this particular mission to protect the world had been a failure, she didn’t need a reminder of why she was doing her job every other day.

By the time Lena finished her breakfast and was ready to dress the sun had risen high and was burning brightly, her skin dried through the filtered window and pleasantly warm to the touch. When she stood to get changed she only just noticed the small black and white box sitting in the middle of her bed, small yellow ribbon tied in the center and a plain white card perched neatly on the top.

She plucked the card from the box, turning it over and inspecting the annoyingly perfect cursive that greeted her. _“To my little irritation,”_ She said, smiling to herself, _“Amelie.”_

Tossing it lightly to the side, she turned her attention to the box below, pulling on the ribbon and revealing the contents to herself with a growing sense of exasperation. “I might just have half a mind to kick her arse for this.”

****

Lena tugged at the straps of her new swimsuit self consciously, not from any sort of issue that she had with it, far from it, she was just… unnerved at how perfectly it fit. There was no biting, no loose fabric in one area but tightness in another like you would get from a swimsuit in the sale bin, which she was not ashamed to admit she got all of her swim garments from. No, this one had clearly been tailored _specifically_ to her measurements, by someone who had spent the last five or so years watching her through a scope that magnified so much you could probably see into a person’s pores. Lena didn’t know if she should be flattered, creeped out or both that Wido- _Amelie_ had been watching more than just her movements on the battlefield.

Just to be safe, she was going to go for both.

“Alright, one, two, three… wow, she’s really right down the hall.” Lena stopped in front of Amelie’s door, pausing with her hand ready to knock when she realised the sheer absurdity of what she was doing. “This is bloody ridiculous, she’s probably gonna try and shoot me soon as I come in.”

Not that she had any way to defend herself if that was the way this went, she’d decided it was only civil to leave her own weapons behind in her room. That and she didn’t want to ruin the absolutely beautiful new holster they had given her. But if vanity and good manners were what was going to kill her, Lena was hard pressed to think of a bigger compliment to her character.

“Come in,” Answered the voice from inside, her knuckles barely having scraped the wood for the knock before she’d gotten a reply. Either Amelie had been waiting for her visit, or she just had superhuman senses.

This time, Lena was not going to decide both.

Pushing the door open slowly, still cautious of an attack coming from the side, Lena stepped inside and let her eyes wander around the room. It looked much the same as hers, though there were more soft purple accents in the covers and shades, giving the room a much more royal feel than she had in her room. They must tailor the rooms specifically to each client, if they were really as expensive as everything else seemed to be here then that would only make sense, but that didn’t make the thought any less incredible. Fantastic food and onsite sartorial services were one thing, tailoring the rooms down to the smallest detail on an individual basis was another.

“Are you going to close the door?” Amelie asked from her seat at the balcony, not bothering to look back at her, “Or are you still deciding if this is a trap after all?”

Lena gulped, rubbing the back of her neck at having been seen through so easily by someone not even _looking_ at her. “N-nah,” She giggled nervously, “Just... looking around at all the pretty things.”

“Oh?” Amelie purred, holding up two fingers and gesturing for her to join her, “And do you see anything you think is pretty?”

Lena’s feet carried her smoothly across the room, even as she stumbled over her words and struggled to keep her blush from dusting all the way down her neck and over her now exposed chest. She was almost willing to consider the swimsuit a gift with no strings attached, but now that she was remembering exactly _who_ had given it to her she saw that it was just another weapon in her arsenal.

“Y-yeah, the sun’s real nice this mornin’.” _Wow, good save._ “Haven’t seen one that good in a while.”

“Mmm…” Amelie hummed in agreement, much to the surprise of Lena. She’d been expecting a playful dismissal at best, a callous rebuke at worst, though it at least explained why her eyes hadn’t left the horizon the entire time she’d been in the room. “I don’t much get a chance to enjoy them either.”

Lena took her seat next to Amelie, letting her eyes wander out to the horizon as well. She’d already spent the morning watching the sunrise, but it was nice to do so with company this time. The minutes ticked by slowly and in silence, neither bothering to say a word until finally Amelie turned her head to regard her guest.

“You’re wearing the swimsuit,” She said, smirking to herself, “I told you that you would wear a little swimsuit for me.”

“Oh ha ha,” Lena said, trying not to smile but failing spectacularly, “Not like I have anything else to wear today.”

“Would you have preferred that I order a three-piece suit for you instead? While I’m sure they could make one that would make you shine, perhaps not the best for an island resort?” Amelie shrugged, arching her eyebrow. “Unless you’ve become an ivory dealer while I wasn’t looking?”

“Ugh, do those sorts of people actually come here?”

“I saw one last year, I’ve never seen someone look so much like a walking stereotype. So much pastel white…” She raised her cup of coffee to her lips, smirking in something more like vicious satisfaction than the genuine amusement she’d held before. “He is not here this year.”

Lena shivered. “Well I’m not sellin’ any ivory. Not… sellin’ anything really, just kind of sitting here, waiting for you to tell me what to do.”

“Oh? And you would be ok with me giving you orders?”

“Not _orders,”_ She said, rolling her eyes, “You said you’d show me around today, I’ve never been to any big, secret terrorist hotels before, I don’t know what you do here!”

“This is not a ’big, secret terrorist hotel’, this is a secretive getaway for the influential, if you don’t wish to be blacklisted I suggest you stop calling it that.” Amelie tilted her head back, draining the last of her coffee and admiring Lena’s form out of the corner of her eye. “But I did say that I would show you some of the things to do while you were here, if it stops you from sitting in your room and wondering if I’m going to kill you the whole time then I’m more than willing to sacrifice a few hours of my time.”

“But… why?” Lena asked, looking up as Amelie stood, “I thought you wanted to get away from me, what do you care?”

“I paid a small fortune to have the privilege of being placed on the list here, something denied of some presidents. _You_ however, impossibly and irritatingly like much of what you do, landed literally face down here out of sheer coincidence and are being allowed to partake of what the resort has to offer.” Amelie fixed her with a glare that shot through her with almost as much force as one of her rifle rounds. “I will _not_ allow anyone to insult me by squandering such a chance, no matter who they are.”

Lena raised her hands in surrender, very keenly aware that she was currently sitting on the balcony of someone who under normal circumstances would be more than happy to toss her over, brand new swim suit or no. She’d been right about that much at least, Lena _was_ pretty set on considering whether or not Amelie was going to kill her for the entire trip, and this wasn’t doing much to dissuade her from that suspicion.

“Alright luv, alright. What… what are we going to do now then?”

Amelie sighed, running a hand through her long hair and stretching her long neck to the side, exposing the line of her collar bone from under the shirt she had been sleeping in. “I have been under some stress ever since you quite literally crashed into me, I think that a massage is in order.”

Lena began to follow her out of the room, knitting her eyes together in confusion. “You mean… like a shoulder massage? Because I can give you one right now if you need it that badly.”

Amelie looked back at her, and for the first time genuine sympathy made itself known in her expression. “Oh no… you’ve never had a professional massage, have you?”

She shrugged. “It’s just kneading at muscles, how complicated can it be?”

“No, no no…” Amelie forced her out the door, leading her by the arm through the hallway and shaking her head. “You move the way that you do and you’ve never been to a professional, how are you even still alive?”

“Alright I get it! Can I have my arm back?”

_“Non,_ clearly you cannot be trusted with it.”

****

“Ohhhhhhh my gooooooood…”

Lena moaned into the table as the knots in her back were slowly worked on, moments of twinging pain replaced with the bliss of relief as feeling rushed back into her now tension free muscles. Amelie was much more composed on the table next to her, but it was obvious from the small grunts and groans that she let out on occasion that she was enjoying it just as much.

“What’s this called again?” Lena asked, the words coming out under odd pressure from the feet pressing into her back.

“Ashiatsu,” Amelie replied, grunting when a particularly sore part of her lower back had a heel ground into it, “It can seem… unusual, but its results cannot be argued with.”

“No, no they can’t.” She craned her head to the side, trying to get as good a look at her masseuse as possible. “Do you normally get tips? I don’t have my card on me or anythin’ like that, but I could write one up when I get to the mainland I swear!”

They laughed from above her, “That’s very nice, but I’m more than fairly compensated here. Though if you’re _that_ satisfied you could always tell management, they love hearing that a customer is happy with our work.”

They pressed their heel into the middle of her shoulder blades and she all but melted into the table. “Ugggggggh, yea I’ll definitely do that…”

Once their backs had been thoroughly worked over they were transferred into their own individual mud baths, a process that involved much blushing from Lena at needing to undress but soon enough resulting in her neck deep in pure relaxation. Unbeknownst to her Amelie had inadvertently snuck one or two looks before hand, but if they’d had any effect on her it wasn’t showing.

“So…” Lena popped her lips, “Guess this is a good opportunity to get to know each other right?”

“I do not see why it would be,” Amelie replied, eyes closed and her head resting against the back of the bath, “A spa is meant for relaxation after all.”

“Oh come on, we’re stuck with each other for the next two days, we may as well while we’re not shooting at each other right?” Lena shrugged, giggling at the sensation around her, “Not like we can go anywhere right now anyway, this stuff is _thick.”_

“Ugh, fine. What is it that you want to know about me?”

“Well… and I’m sorry that I keep bringing this up and I don’t want to make you mad, but you keep saying that you’re not a terrorist...” Lena grimaced, wishing she had a hand free to cover her face. “I was just wondering, you know, why you think that.”

Amelie huffed, turning to fix her with another of those _looks._ “Such an ugly word… the definition of terrorism, at least how I remember it, is the usage of violence to achieve political goals. _Talon_ may be a group of terrorists, but I personally couldn’t care less about politics.”

“So what, you’re just a… a gun for hire?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“But… you only work for Talon.”

“Yes, because they pay me the most.” Amelie let her head fall back again, exposing the line of her throat once more. Lena gulped at the effortless elegance on display. “If someone else made me a better offer for another cause I would happily take them up on it.”

“Even Overwatch?”

“Yes, even Overwatch. Though given who I would have to work with I would need to double my asking rate.”

“So wait, wait wait wait,” Lena said, trying to update the image of the assassin in her head, “You’re not loyal to Talon, it’s literally all about money?”

“Of course,” She said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, “Loyalty does not pay my bills Lena, what other reason would I have?”

“You don’t need _that_ much money…”

Amelie craned her head around, indicating the room around them and the resort as a whole. “I have very expensive tastes.”

“Clearly… so if you weren’t getting paid for it, you wouldn’t shoot at me?”

“Have I shot at you today? Even when you crashed face first into me yesterday and ruined my time on the beach?” Lena blank stare was her only answer. “There you go.”

“But you’re clearly a good enough shot, surely you’ve gotten the order to kill me a bunch of times…”

“My missions have always been to stop Overwatch by any means necessary, they did not specify if anyone in particular needed to die.” She smirked. “Besides, the longer that you live the more missions I get called out on, your persistent need to be a hero is very good for business.”

“Glad it’s good for _something_ at least…” Lena sank lower into the mud, chin resting against the surface. “This really changes how I think about you now…”

“Oh? Did you think me some crazed fanatic loyal to an insane cause?”

“Course I did! Who else would wear that ridiculous spandex onesie!?”

_“That_ is unfortunately part of the contract,” She sighed, “The board members truly are a bunch of old perverts. But I should think this makes you happy, no?”

“What?” Lena asked, “Why would it make me happy?”

“Because I am not some inaccessible tool like you thought I was, I am just someone working a job like you are.” Amelie smiled, for the first time reaching her eyes. “Common ground, from one professional to another.”

Lena paused, considering what she thought about herself before she spoke, “I… do what I do because I believe in it, not for money.”

“But you have a contract? Vacation days etcetera?”

“N-no? I just… show up when they need me?”

“Oh. Oh Lena…” Amelie winced in sympathy. “No wonder you had so much stress in your back, you’re working for a future without a plan for your own. Do they even _pay_ you?”

“Of course they do!” She looked away. “At least… when they _can._ Money gets a bit tight sometimes, we’re not exactly legal like we used to be…”

“Well, if you ever decide you want some _actual_ money I suppose Talon could be persuaded…”

“I am _not_ going to work for Talon, no way, no how! I don’t… not _everything_ is about money!”

“Of course not, everything is about _enjoyment,_ money is just what allows you to buy that.” Amelie let her head fall back, sighing in relaxation, “Perhaps one day you will see differently.”

“No… well, I thought I wouldn’t be sitting in a spa with you of all people, so you might have a point there…” Lena shook her head, groaning to herself, “But no, not Talon, nuh uh.”

“Pity, we could have been a good team.”

“We still could you know.”

“How much money does Winston have again?” She hummed to herself, not needing to hear the answer, “I thought so. Such a pity.”

Lena was silent the rest of the time in the spa, trying to work through what she had learned about her newfound companion. There was _a lot_ to work through.

****

“So what now?” Lena said, bouncing on her heels when she was finally dressed again. The spa had worked wonders for her body, feeling lighter than air when before she’d felt permanently weighed down. She would have to look into massage therapists back in London.

“There is tennis, a number of sports really, none of which I have any interest in showing you.” Amelie walked with all the confidence of someone who had been there multiple times, as though she knew everyone and everything to be found. “I enjoy sunbathing, but you obviously cannot sit still long enough for that to be practical, and it is far too early to drink. There are many things to do but… can you be trusted swimming?”

“Oi! I’m not nine luv, I can bloody well take care of myself!” She grinned widely, considering throwing an arm around Amelie’s shoulders before thinking better of it. She needed them to swim after all. “You gonna come for a dip with me?”

“No, I am going to continue the activity that you so _rudely_ interrupted yesterday, then once enough time has passed I am going to go and get a drink, to which you are _not_ invited.”

“Aww come on!” Lena stepped closer, leaning her head into Amelie’s vision. “You gotta at least _try_ the water.”

“If you do not stop bothering me then I will come in to hold your head underneath the water, now run along.” Amelie popped herself down on one of the beach chairs, leaning back and flicking her sunglasses down onto her eyes. “Do not bother me anymore.”

Lena frowned down at her, considering pushing more but not wanting to risk angering her, as much as she normally couldn’t stand the sight of her she had to admit… something about her had really grown on her lately. She didn’t know if it was seeing more of her, the small conversations, the gifts… all she knew was that she didn’t much like the idea of annoying her as much as she did only a few days ago. She wasn’t _completely_ averse to it, but she didn’t want to do it _as_ much.

She’d turned her accelerator onto its low power mode the previous night, it was able to hold a charge for a good week in that condition, so long as she didn’t waste the battery on needless blinks. Just another reason for her not to get her arms ripped off in her opinion. Winston had also been smart enough to think ahead and make the casing waterproof, something which hadn’t even been on the table before he asked the other scientists what she was supposed to do if it was raining the day of a mission, which meant that swimming was absolutely something that she was still capable of doing. After a long morning run it was one of the best ways to come down, though she’d already gotten one hell of a massage she didn’t see any reason to break routine.

The water was warm, for half a moment she considered the possibility that the resort was taking care of that too, but the sun was high and bright enough that there was no need for them to take the effort. Not like they couldn’t afford it if they had to. The water definitely wasn’t like this back home, and when Lena sank in up to her chest it was like stepping into a warm embrace, so comforting and so relaxing that she couldn’t help but sigh in satisfaction, kicking her legs up and letting herself float away on her back. With all of this warmth seeping into her very bones you would think that she could quiet her mind down, and for a moment she managed to only think about how good it felt to be floating there in an exotic ocean, but soon enough she was back to a thousand thoughts a minute.

Why did this mission have to turn out this way? Why couldn’t it just be a regular abandoned island with some nebulous force on it, instead of a playground for the rich and the famous where they could be rich and anonymous? Why did Amelie have to be something more than just a bloodthirsty hand of death, who though materialistic and at times an _absolute_ arsehole, was much more personable and shockingly giving at times where it wasn’t expected? Lena certainly hadn’t expected any gifts to speak of, let alone a guided tour around the resort and an offer, however misguided, to come work with her. Amelie was an exercise in contradictions, cold and warm, her greatest enemy yet seemingly a growing friend, would she actually take this into consideration in the future or was all that awaited the two of them being at the end of each other’s guns again?

Maybe it was because of how long she’d been working underground, when before she’d gone on countless operations only being told where they were going and what to shoot, but she was getting _very_ tired of not knowing answers. It wasn’t even the fault of Amelie, but what was Lena going to do? Scream at _herself_ like a crazy person? At least Amelie might give her a straight answer eventually, even if she stomped on her chest for raising her voice.

_“Hola,”_ Said a voice from beside her, Lena jumping and almost beginning to drown herself in shock. She’d been so wrapped up in her own mind that she hadn’t heard anyone approaching, but when she wiped the water from her eyes and stared up she saw that it was unlikely that she would have heard them regardless.

“Sombra,” She said, not _quite_ able to keep the hostility from her voice. Amelie had shown her some hidden qualities recently, Sombra had done no such thing, it wasn’t worth the effort to let her guard down. “What are you doing here?”

“You looked like you needed a friend,” She replied, leaning towards her from on top of her surfboard, “What’s the matter? Lover’s quarrel?”

“Oh god,” Lena groaned, rolling her eyes and trying to float away, “If you’re gonna be like this we’re done here…”

“Oh come on!” Sombra paddled after her, having a much easier time of it on her board. “I’ve been following you for like, the entire day, you telling me that’s not what’s happening here? Why do you look all mopey?”

“I don’t look mopey!”She said, turning away and pouting, “Besides wouldn’t you already know why anyway? Don’t you always watch what everyone’s doing?”

“Well yeah, but this place is pretty good,” Sombra sighed, “No spying on anyone’s tech or I get blacklisted, I have to people watch the old fashioned way.”

“How terrible,” Lena said, “Now can you… go?”

“Aww you’ll get used to me.” She grinned, leaning in and saying, “You’re trying to get into her head right? Wondering what she’s thinking, how she’s not what you expected?”

“I… yeah, yeah I am.”

She barked out a laugh, wiping at her eye and shaking her head. “Well get in line, I’ve worked with her for years and I’m still trying to get through to her. She at least got me to come here, so there’s that I guess.”

“She got _you_ to come here? You didn’t annoy her into letting you like usual?”

“Wow, you really don’t like me do you?” She leaned down, almost toppling off her board in the process. “But no, I didn’t bitch at her until she gave in, she probably would have shot me if I did that. I think… maybe she just wanted a friend you know?”

Lena arched her eyebrow. “And you’re _actually_ her friend? You’re not acting?”

“No, I’m genuine about it! Listen, I’m even using my honest voice, not the one I usually use when I tell people that I’m not lying.” She looked up at the beach, sighing to herself and resting her chin on her hand. “Look at her, really pretty right? Notice anything wrong though?”

Lena turned herself around, squinting into the distance at Amelie before she understood. “She’s all alone.”

“Yup. Talks a big game about working alone, but when it comes to _not_ working… things aren’t so good. I’m wearing her down slowly but… maybe you can take care of that too? Once you get past all your feelings and shit like that.”

“Feelings?” Lena groaned, “I’m not bloody well in love with her!”

Sombra narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Really? Are you like… blind or something? Is that what the accelerator’s for? Rewinding you to a time when you weren’t blind? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Hardy har,” She replied, holding up her middle finger, “How many am _I_ holding up?”

Sombra snorted, “Good one. Just… keep bugging her alright? Sooner or later you’ll be able to worm yourself under her skin.” She started paddling away, stopping herself and swivelling back around to look at Lena. “So... you’re single right?”

“Yeah?” Lena said cautiously, “Why?”

“I mean… I’ve got a single room and a big bed, if things don’t work out between you two…”

“Thanks but… I think I’ll take my chances.” Lena started swimming back towards shore, throwing her hand up lazily in goodbye while Sombra watched her go.

“Wow,” Sombra said, taking a moment before starting to paddle back out to sea, _“I_ think I’m a catch at least…” **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, finally another chapter! Originally it was going to be three chapters, but honestly I don't think I can wrap this up in that many, so let's say it's... four or five, I don't know.  
> (Also thank you so much to Nine for the [wonderful art](http://senshi-9.tumblr.com/post/175609472004/roughed-out-a-scene-from) of the first chapter, it melts my heart to this day <3)  
> Hopefully this'll be the kick I need to start with fic again, Task Force and This Date are waiting after all, and I have another in the planning stages...  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheFluidWriter).


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of the ocean and acutely aware of how the swimsuit must be sticking to her, Lena walked with purpose towards Amelie, by now almost fully packed up and ready to part ways in favor of the bar. Well, not if Lena had anything to say about it.

“Hey!” She yelled out, waving frantically with a wide smile, “Come on, you’ve gotta invite me out with you!”

“Oh, _mon dieu,_ do you never give up?” Amelie swept the sand from the bottom of her sarong, taking her time as she muttered, “Can I never get a moment to myself?”

“Nope! Come on luv, you should know that by now…” Lena stepped closer, not wanting to overstep her boundaries but wanting to show her that she was serious about getting to know her. It didn’t have anything to do with what Sombra had told her, at least that’s what she was telling herself, but giving up the opportunity to get to know the woman behind the rifle when it was right there and waiting? Lena may have been foolhardy in a great number of ways, but she was far from _stupid,_ and there were very few other things you could call someone who let something so special pass them by.

“You are truly serious aren’t you?” Amelie groaned, “Of course you are, I saw that _other_ annoyance on her board out there earlier, it’s only fate that the two of you would collide sometime.”

“She’s not that bad, kind of… really forward, but not that bad.”

“Forward?” Amelie’s lips curved into a smirk, trained eyes scanning the horizon for the figure on the surfboard. “Ah, she must have invited you back to her room already, it was only a matter of time.”

“Matter of time? What, does she do that to everyone or something?”

“Only the ones that she thinks are pretty.” She waved her hand in dismissal, scoffing with some slight fondness in her tone, “Which yes, is nearly everyone. We all have our vices.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena asked, daring a step closer and inclining her head in question, “And what’s yours?”

“Money, _power,_ the usual things to be expected of someone like me,” She purred, ghosting a fingertip along the shell of Lena’s ear and delighting in her responding shiver, “What about you _Cherie?”_

“Making connections with pretty women,” She replied easily, smiling gently before laughing, “And drinking, so are you going to let me indulge myself or not?”

Taking a moment to squeeze the bridge of her nose, Amelie sighed deeply and stared out at the horizon. For a moment Lena worried that she’d pushed too hard, that she’d stepped over the line separating playful banter and annoying harassment, which was something that she’d vowed _not_ to do, even to someone who was for all intents and purposes a terrorist (through employment rather than belief, but an international court would hardly care about the distinction).

To her immense relief however Amelie’s shoulders soon shook with a suppressed chuckle, that by now familiar, dangerous smirk crossing her face and her eyes lighting up in amusement. The same kind of amusement where you weren’t sure if you were being looked at like an accomplice or a victim.

“Alright,” She said, drawing out the word and narrowing her eyes when Lena let her eyes fall to the ground, “Let’s see how long you can be amusing without wearing out your welcome. You’re already doing much better than I thought you would, though we shall see if alcohol is an aid or a hindrance won’t we?”

“Hindrance? Luv I’m from London and I work with Jesse bloody McCree, I’d say I’ve got a pretty decent tolerance by now!”

“Ah, yes, Jesse, exactly the name I wish to hear before I want to relax.”

“You don’t like Jesse?” She tapped her chin. “Hmm… who _don’t_ you like at Overwatch?”

“Let’s play it safe and say all of them, now let’s go. I have a specific seat in mind and I don’t wish to barter with someone for it.”

Taking Lena by the hand, Amelie dragged her from the sand and up onto the warm pavement of the walkway, the heat pleasant underneath her feet and injecting some warmth in a body that hadn’t even noticed the chill moments before. She was struck by what the image would look like to any of her coworkers if they saw her in this moment, being led by the hand by one of the world’s most notorious assassins in a swimsuit that was both smaller than anything that she would have bought herself and more expensive than half a year’s rent on her apartment. But that was how her day was going, and as ridiculous as it was she couldn’t help the joyful smile that spread across her face.

Making friends with an enemy? That was the sort of thing that she’d only ever read about, considering she was in a line of work where it was your job to _kill_ all your enemies. That fate had worked its mysterious hand and given her this outcome was… nice. It was very, very nice.

****

“Oh bloody hell...” Lena stared above them, mouth agape and her hand slack in Amelie’s. “This is a bar?”

“Well, it’s a bar and a club in one place, but yes. I take it that you’re not exactly accustomed to places like this?”

Above them was a three story structure of glass and concrete, hidden further back in the resort near the edge of the intentionally untamed jungle. Three stories, as well as a rooftop bar where you could sit, enjoy a drink and stare out over an ocean and a treetop canopy that stretched as far as the eye could see. Three stories filled with what she could tell from a simple glance were celebrities and criminals, corporate fixers and government officials, the elite of the elite of the elite all drinking cocktails prepared by master mixologists from custom made crystal glasses that had every right to belong in a museum.

“You’re bloody right I’m not used to places like this!”

Rolling her eyes and tugging her along, Amelie didn’t waste a second on explaining things further or comforting her, mid-afternoon drinks were just about to start, which meant that soon enough every seat of interest would be taken by some wealthy industrialist or overly influential model, neither of which she was exactly keen to question. Besides, she was good at adapting, what was five minutes thrown in the deep end going to matter?

“Hope this is worth it,” Lena grumbled, “Half the people here I can’t stand and the other half… is that the Prime Minister over there?”

“Having tea with an oil Sheik, yes, he does that a lot. Eventually you will have to stop being surprised at the people that you see here.”

“Luv I didn’t even know this place _existed_ until yesterday, give me a break! It’s just… I dunno, feels too weird to be real, and now you’re dragging me upstairs so I can drink a cocktail served in the crown jewels or whatever.”

Amelie halted on the stairs, turning around to regard Lena with a raised eyebrow. “Are you always like this? Is that why you talk so much, because you’re nervous?”

“Well… yeah, of course that’s why. Did you think I just liked the sound of my own voice or something?”

“Yes.”

“Oh wow, thanks,” She replied, rolling her eyes into the back of her skull, “I’m not up my own arse Ame I just… yeah, I’m nervous.”

“Why? You were _very_ adamant about joining me for a drink after all.”

“I know! It’s just… a place like this is a lot to think about, _you_ are a lot to think about, I’m just having a hard time trying to wrap my head around it all, you know? I’m trying but it’s… it’s going to take a while.”

Amelie sighed, checking around them to make sure no one was going to intrude before she spoke, “I want you to listen to me very carefully, I don’t want to have to say this again. I am _not_ going to kill you, no one else here is going to kill you, and if they got it in their tiny brains to _try_ then they wouldn’t make it two steps before I or someone else killed them first. Even though you might not be sure of the company around you, you are _safe_ here, is that what you need to hear?”

“You could soften it up a little bit but… yeah, yeah I guess that’s what I needed to hear.” Lena smiled, flicking her head upstairs. “Alright then, let’s go get your seat.”

Even though it wasn’t quite the busy hours of the day, the floors were still filled with more influential people than Lena had ever seen in one room even during the prime days of Overwatch, a fact that was making her more than a little self-conscious. It was a breath of fresh air, both metaphorical and literal, when they walked up the final flight of stairs to the roof, where the seats were far less packed and the atmosphere far less heady. She could actually see the bar through the people gathered here, which was a change from downstairs.

“Over here.” Amelie tugged her along, depositing her in a seat next to the railing and taking the one opposite her, a simple, yet obviously expensive and quality made table separating them. “The server will be along soon, just think about what it is you want to drink.”

As though summoned by the thought alone, a well-dressed man with his sleeves rolled up to the elbow appeared at their side. A casual sweep of the eye told Lena that he was obviously their server, though the definition of his forearms and the slight tattoo peeking out from under the edge of his sleeves gave the impression that he was ex-military, his squared stance and neutral eyes only giving credence to that thought. Suddenly Amelie’s declaration that anyone attempting to harm her would be killed by her or _someone else_ made a lot of sense.

“Good afternoon ladies,” He said with a practiced smile and an easy tone, “What can I get for you today? Might I suggest something lighter rather than darker for the weather?”

Amelie rubbed her temple absently with the tip of her index finger, perfect lips quirking for an exact moment in thought before she looked up at him, voice strong and brooking no question. “Ramos Gin Fizz, Audemus gin specifically. How are your arms feeling?”

“Well up to the task of shaking ma’am.”

“Good, four dashes of orange flower water as well, aside from that prepare it as normal. I would like another prepared every thirty minutes after as well.”

“Of course,” He said, turning to Lena, “And for you?”

If she was being honest with herself Lena hadn’t felt more like a deer in the headlights than when she’d been shot last by Reaper, too busy still trying to wrap her mind around what exactly Amelie had just ordered to have any clue what she wanted.

“Umm…” She trailed off, “Rum and coke?”

“It’s mid-afternoon and very sunny Lena,” Amelie said, “Something light would be a good choice for the occasion.”

Seeing that she was having a hard time trying to think of something as suitably complicated as Amelie’s choice, the server merely smiled and injected himself before Lena could stress over another second. “If I may, could I suggest a Daiquiri? A wonderful staple for the climate, and a favorite of Ernest Hemingway.”

“That sounds great!” She almost shouted, collapsing back in her chair when he walked away with a nod and a smile, “Jeez, does everything have to be complicated?”

“I thought that you said you liked to drink?”

“Yeah, _drink,_ not like… cocktails and all that.” She shrugged. “I like what comes out of a bottle into a glass, what’s wrong with that?”

“You… have had a cocktail before, no?”

“I have a few at like, weddings and… weddings.” At Amelie’s blank stare she sighed, “I’ve told you before luv, I’m kind of _poor._ I can’t be affording anything that you drink mixed or… not on a street corner in a paper bag.”

Amelie barely covered up her noise of disgust, crossing her legs and bringing her hands together to pass it off as a noise of exertion. “How… quant. Well the drinks are free here at least, you can have your fill of what a civilization _should_ provide you before you leave.”

“Hope so,” Lena said, puffing out her lips and laying back in her chair, “So Hemingway loved Daiquiris huh? Didn’t know that was so notable.”

“He was certainly an expert on drinking, I would trust his opinion.”

****

Not a few minutes later their drinks were placed in front of them, a Ramos Gin Fizz with quite the impressive head on it, as well as a Daiquiri that Lena could tell from smell alone had been prepared with mango and pineapple.

“Cheers luv,” She called after the server, taking a sip and feeling the chill shoot down her throat and leech into her very bones. “Oh bloody hell, that’s the good stuff huh?”

“Bacardi. Of course.” Amelie’s reaction was far more subdued, but even years of emotional conditioning couldn’t suppress the glee one got from that first sip of a Fizz. “They only order the best here, their reputation is built off of it. Alcohol, massage therapists, bar staff…” She trailed off, finally processing the slight line of Lena’s abdominal muscles above the line of her still damp swimsuit. “Fabrics…”

“Hmm?” Lena followed her eyes downwards, grinning and taking another sip of her drink. “I look nice in it huh? I thought it was kind of creepy that you already knew what my size is but it feels so _nice!_ I’m gonna have to keep it in my wardrobe when I get home, it’s way too nice for Brighton Beach.”

“You should wear it out more,” She replied, “Show everyone what you have and they don’t.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good way to get mugged Ame.”

“And you think they can touch you if you don’t allow them?” Amelie chuckled, “Half the time you get hit is by yourself, which in your case is more of a compliment, considering who you fight against.”

Lena drained the rest of her drink, setting the glass down in front of her and giggling, “Thank you, noted assassin Amelie Lacroix, your lesson on self-confidence is very nice.”

“I am only telling you the truth, you can choose whether or not you actually _listen_ to me. And I would suggest slowing down on drinking those, the point is to _enjoy_ them, not just _drink_ them.”

“Noted, now if only-” A glass clinked down in front of her, the same server as before giving an understanding smile and nod. “Well, that settles that. Thank you.”

“I told you, they only have the best here.”

“What is that you’re drinkin’?” Her heart skipped a beat as Amelie’s tongue flicked out to catch a spec of foam from her lip. “Looks… pretty tasty.”

“It is, a Ramos Gin Fizz made with one of the finest French Gins that money can buy, I’d say that it’s a simple delight, but one that’s very easy to enjoy no matter the occasion.”

“Can I have a sip?”

“No.”

“Come on!” She held her own glass forward, grinning widely and exaggerating her blinking. “I’ll let ya have a sip of mine too…”

“I have had Daiquiris before, Lena.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t had _this_ one before. Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“I don’t see how but… ugh, fine.” Sliding her glass across the table (with enough force to show her irritation but not enough to spill a drop of course, she wasn’t an animal), she tried to ignore the way Lena’s eyes lit up and focused more on the glass that was being offered to her. There was a smudge right on the rim, plain enough to guess what it had been made by, but her attention right now was on the glass in Lena’s hand. Though she already knew the level of quality of the ingredients, it would be interesting to see if Lena could tell too.

“Mmm,” Lena moaned as the first few drops graced her tongue, taking as deep a sip as she felt she could push. The sweetness of the foam, what she could now tell had been made with cream, mixed so well with the bitterness of the Gin, though even that was alight with hints of something that she hadn’t quite been expecting when she’d heard the word “Gin”. “Is that… honey? And vanilla?”

_“Very_ impressive, you have better taste buds than half the people here. It’s a 2015 vintage, the flavor of the vanilla and honey gets more intense the more the bottle ages, I prefer it for days when I want something sweeter.”

“Yeah,” Lena coughed, “Wow yeah, that really kicks. Normally I think that Gin tastes like absolute shite but… that’s actually pretty good.”

“Of course you think that Gin tastes terrible, no doubt you can only afford _swill_ on whatever insulting amount of money Overwatch seems to think that you are worth. I will have to get Sombra to send you a bottle or two, so that you can become used to _quality.”_

“Send me a few bottles huh? I think we’re doin’ some nice bonding here, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t think I’m ready to tell you where I live yet.”

“Oh please, I know exactly where you live. Sombra told me months ago. Don’t give me that look, it’s her job to know those things.”

“I- yeah sure, but that doesn’t make it _not_ creepy!”

“Two bottles of vintage Gin will help you get over it, now give me my drink back. I didn’t order it to watch _you_ drink it.”

“Aww but it’s so nice, I might have to get one of my own then.”

“If you want to make his night that much harder then by all means, don’t let me stop you.”

“Huh? It’s a cocktail, it can’t be _that_ hard right?”

“They have to shake this by hand,” She said, shaking her glass slightly for emphasis, “For anywhere between five to twelve minutes. It’s how you get that nice head on top.”

“Even the things you _drink_ are bloody dramatic! Is anything about you average?”

_“Non,_ I am exceptional in every aspect.”

Lena snorted, covering her mouth with her hand while her back shook with suppressed giggles. Reaching out for the glass in Amelie’s hand, she wordlessly requested her drink to be returned to her, though to her surprise Amelie didn’t hand it over immediately.

“Oh, I was supposed to take a sip wasn’t I?” She said, turning the glass in her hand to line the smudge of Lena’s lips up with her own. “How foolish of me.”

Keeping her eyes locked with Lena’s, she raised the glass to her lips and swept her tongue lightly over the rim, not missing Lena’s eyes going wide and her lips falling open for a fraction of a second. That had been what she’d expected, and she relished in the opportunity to tease someone who so often found the time to tease her on the battlefield, but what she _hadn’t_ expected was the sudden explosion of watermelon on her tongue, mingling so perfectly with the sweetness of mango and the tartness of pineapple that she could have sworn it was part of the drink itself. She was tempted to tell herself that was so, but didn’t see any benefit in lying to herself about what she knew for fact, and that fact was that, rather uncomfortably, Lena had excellent choice in lip balm.

“Mmm,” She moaned in satisfaction, both mock and not, _“Délicieux,_ they do make a good drink here.”

“Y-yeah, it’s pretty good,” Lena gulped, taking the glass back and missing the way that Amelie averted her eyes, “Whew, it’s uhh… kind of hot today huh?”

“Yes,” Amelie replied as she felt heat creep up her chest, grateful that the tone of her skin wouldn’t glow like it would if she were normal, “Yes it is.”

****

The hours passed by in a blur, drink after drink being delivered to their table every half hour like clockwork, the two of them doing a very good job of holding their liquor but noticeably starting to blush and giggle for longer than they had before. Lena was the worse of the two, her normally bubbly nature even worse than usual, jokes and compliments flowing from her lips with all the subtlety of a landslide.

“Your legs are so _long,”_ She said, leaning forward in her chair and staring at Amelie’s crossed legs, following them from the swell of her thigh to the delicate joint of her ankle. Her heart stuttered as Amelie shifted herself slightly, taut muscles flexing underneath the skin before relaxing once more. “Wow, yeah you dance alright.”

“You might want to close your mouth _Cherie,”_ Amelie drawled, “You’re drooling more than when you got your last drink.”

“Am I?” She asked, reaching up and wiping away a line from the corner of her mouth, “Balls, sorry about that. It’s just… wow you look so nice, I just never really noticed like this before!”

“Are you always this… vocal when you drink?”

“Oh luv you have _no_ idea…” She paused, taking a moment to realize what she’d said before blushing furiously, covering her face and stammering, “No wait, t-that’s not what I meant!”

“I am so curious as to _what_ you could have meant, are you telling me there is some deeper meaning that I’m not seeing?” Amelie leaned forward, pouting her lips and looking up at Lena through hooded eyes. “Hmm? Did I misunderstand you?”

“Oh my god, please stop.” Lena looked around, frantically looking for a distraction when she noticed something off to the side. “What’s that?”

“That?” Amelie peered over Lena’s shoulder, the open space and smooth floor bringing back many memories. “Ah, that’s the dance floor.”

“The dance floor?”

“Yes, well, one of many. That’s the one for _this_ floor, appropriately enough.” She relaxed in her seat, sighing contently at the reminder of her prowess. “Can you dance?”

Lena grimaced internally, already knowing that the answer was a great, big, resounding “No.”

“Yeah I can dance, pretty great at it if I say so myself.” Of course, alcohol had a way of making you stupider than you wanted to be. “Why? You want to see?”

Even when they were both drunk Amelie could see through her easily, everything about her from her demeanor to her behaviour on the battlefield was so obviously unsuited to something as calm and precise as what could be considered proper dancing. No doubt she was someone who focused on overall enjoyment rather than any sort of skill, content to throw their arms around wildly and get a good laugh out of everyone gathered for as long as they could.

“But of course,” She answered with a smile, “I’m dying to see you dance.”

“Oh! Uhh…” _Shit._ “Let’s get to it then! Dance floor’s… right there after all! No one else using it, so everyone can see us!”

Picking up her drink before she could lose her nerve, she drained the rest of it in one gulp and smacked her lips together. At least the last drink tasted just as good as the first. Amelie was on her feet and leading the way before Lena could even process things properly, hand in hers and tugging her along towards the dance floor, both of them discarding their empty glasses at a small side table for the server to collect later.

“Alright,” Amelie said, standing back and regarding Lena with barely concealed amusement, “Show me how you dance.”

Lena clamped her eyes shut, taking a moment to both breath and get an idea of what kind of music was playing. It was slow, but not in a ballroom type of way, more of an ambient, pulsing kind of way, electronic but not like you were dancing on a stage next to Keith Flint’s ghost.

_What the hell are you doing Lena, when have you ever tried to plan anything out?_

Slowly, with all the care of a newborn duck learning to walk, she started moving her hips with the beat, not quite sure of where to put her hands so she just placed them on her hips as well. If she was being honest slow wasn’t really her style, not that she had a style to begin with, whenever she danced it was usually after a round of drinks and to the fastest thing on the radio, which left her… well underprepared for dancing both slowly and in front of someone who was simply standing still and watching her.

“Incredible,” Amelie sighed, “You’re spectacularly bad at this.”

Before Lena could think to retort she’d stepped around to her back, taking her hands in her own and pressing them against her hips, Lena’s back pressed tightly against her chest as she started to sway slowly.

“You need to feel the music inside of you, you can’t just move and hope that everything matches up.” Amelie’s voice was so close to Lena’s ear that she could _feel_ it, all the information passing right through and coming out the other side. “Dancing is a mastery over your entire body, a synchronicity between your desire and the reality of the world around you, do you understand?”

“No,” Lena said, gulping as her hand was dragged up her stomach, “I-I don’t.”

“Of course you don’t,” Amelie replied, only half aware of the effect she was having on Lena, “You just do what feels right, in every part of your life, don’t you?”

“Well… yeah. It got me this far right?” Slowly, she could feel herself getting used to the movements, listening to the advice and starting to move to the music. “I think I’m starting to get it, yeah?”

“You are, very good.” Amelie smiled behind her, letting go of Lena’s hands and placing them on her shoulders. Even after everything Lena was still carrying some tension in her neck, and while she was there…

“Oh…” Lena groaned, the knot of tension that had taken residence at the base of her neck slowly being worked apart with skilled fingers, hips moving all the while and their bodies slipping closer together. “You’re really good at that…”

“I’m good at everything I do Lena, I always have been.” The music transitioned out, replacing itself with something even slower, calmer, more attuned to dancing with a partner. If Lena were to look she would see their faithful server stepping out of the back room with a smile on his face, but she was too distracted by the abruptness of Amelie turning her to notice anything else at all. “Woah! What’re you doin’?”

She looked down at her, lips curved in a smile and her hands placed back down on her hips again, getting her into position before taking Lena’s hand. “I am dancing with you, and in case you didn’t notice it is not club music playing anymore.”

“I… yeah but…” Lena blushed furiously, not having much of a dancing bone in her body but still recognizing a slow dance when she saw it. “Isn’t this a little too easy for you?”

“Of course it is, but that is the point of teaching you. I cannot expect you to be able to follow me into a tango, can I?”

“Maybe not but… I don’t know the first thing about a bloody slow dance!”

“You didn’t have lessons in school?”

She shook her head. “No, I skipped class to go kiss my girlfriend behind the gym. I didn’t think I’d need it.”

“That’s… very _you._ Well then,” Amelie said, tucking one hand against the small of Lena’s back and spacing her feet apart, “Just follow my lead and don’t step on my toes, even you should be able to do that much.”

“A-alright…” Lena looked down, making sure her feet were in the proper position away from Amelie’s toes, tongue poking through her lips in concentration before her chin was abruptly tilted upwards. “Wha-”

“It’s not so fun if you’re so focused Lena. Just… relax and move, you’ve got the basics down, now just follow through on them.” Amelie’s eyes sparkled in the dying light of the late afternoon, hair blowing softly in the gentle breeze, lips the color of the ripest plums and skin so flawlessly perfect that you would have a hard time believing you were gazing upon a human being and not a statue. The sight alone was enough to make Lena’s heart skip a beat, body moving through the motions on autopilot while she remembered the conversation she’d had only hours before.

“Lena?” Amelie asked, genuine concern creasing her brow and tightening her hold against the small of her back, “Are you alright?”

_What’s the matter? Lover’s quarrel?_

_Wondering what she’s thinking, how she’s not what you expected?_

_Maybe you can take care of that too? Once you get past all your feelings and shit like that._

_Oh,_ Lena thought to herself, recognizing that tremor in her chest when her eyes made contact with Amelie’s once more. _Fuck you Sombra._ **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Look at that it's a Halloween miracle!
> 
> The opinion is my own as well, gin tastes like absolute shit. That doesn't mean that a Ramos Fizz doesn't sound absolutely amazing however, but I'm honestly more of a Daiquiri person. I also skipped my dancing classes in high school, but I slept rather than making out with my girlfriend, to each their own.
> 
> You like this? You wanna follow me elsewhere? Well here I am on [Tumblr](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheFluidWriter), get on it!


	4. Chapter 4

Walking back to their rooms after Lena’s realization was… difficult, to say the least. The conflicting emotions, the uncertain tingle in her chest whenever she locked eyes with what had been an  _ enemy _ only a few days prior, as well as the fact that she was still quite tremendously drunk all combined into one big disaster cocktail.

As strange as it felt however, Lena couldn’t deny that it… wasn’t as unpleasant as it should have been. No doubt the alcohol was helping with that, but that was the same for the both of them, and right now, arm linked with Amelie’s, her sweet laughter echoing in what had become a completely silent night the further they got from the bar, she was struck by how… simple Amelie was. At first glance she may have seemed complicated, and in many ways she was of course, but with her layers stripped back and her walls gone, it was easy to see the woman that she  _ truly _ was, not just the unflappable super terrorist that she passed herself off as in the field.

She blushed, she laughed, she could be so impossibly funny without even showing the faintest bit of effort, and as evidenced by the fact that it had been  _ her _ who had grabbed Lena’s arm first, she could be pretty handsy after a few drinks. Amelie seemed just like one of the women that she could have met at any of the bars in London, any of the women she’d spent countless nights talking with at Overwatch and growing up in school. She was just… a normal woman, when everything was said and done. It made it easier to be able to accept that these feelings were… not only present but… somewhat welcomed.

It had been a while since Lena had been on a date after all, at a certain point you couldn’t really complain about who the next one was with if you were desperate enough.

“Ah, I remember the first time that I came here,” Amelie said, pointing over at the treeline just next to their building, “Sombra was so excited to be here as well that she drank far too much, she spent the rest of the night in the forest vomiting and trying to fight the animals.”

“Did she end up getting any of them?”

“No, of course not, there is a fence up to keep them from getting in here. The closest that you could get would be a bird but they’re not going to come near you when you’re screaming in drunken Spanish and punching trees.”

“I think I would have liked to see that,” Lena laughed, unconsciously stepping closer to Amelie’s side, “She seems… kind of cool actually, I suppose.”

“If you spend enough time here I’m sure you will see her do  _ something _ embarrassing.” She closed her eyes in memory, flicking through every trip they had been on over the years and snorting to herself, “It’s only a matter of time, we’re here for a full week after all.”

“Oh,” Lena said, raising her eyebrows at the little pinch of pain that flickered in her chest, “I‘m not… I’m going home tomorrow, remember?”

Amelie stopped at that, her mouth flapping open briefly before returning into her default scowl. “Ah, yes, I forgot. That’s… unfortunate.”

“Yeah…” Lena didn’t know what to say in this situation, when only a day before she had been more than ready to take any chance she could have to get away from her. To have her feelings transform so fully in such a short amount of time, to be feeling genuine  _ sadness _ over being forced to leave behind what was for all intents and purposes still a dangerous enemy and a prolific criminal… none of the trashy romance novels that she’d read on her nights alone had prepared her for this, how  _ could _ you prepare yourself for something like this? This sort of thing was just never supposed to even happen!

“At least we had fun tonight though, right?” She asked, shaking Amelie’s arm gently, “We laughed a lot, you taught me how to dance… that’s some nice memories I reckon.”

“I suppose that they are,” Amelie replied, “But I prefer creating the memories to reminiscing. And I doubt that we will have much of an opportunity in the outside world, don’t you think?”

“I… I guess.” She wanted to argue, but what would her argument even be? ‘I think that we should still get drinks down at the pub, I’m sure Interpol won’t recognize the tall, blue skinned woman who probably still has blood on her knuckles’? The chances of them actually being able to meet anywhere that wasn’t filled with impact craters and gunfire were laughable at best but… she still felt that she needed to say otherwise. “Maybe we can find a way yeah? We’re not always working, we still get our own downtime! Maybe… I don’t know, you could give me a sign and I could come meet you, we could make it work!”

“That’s a nice thought,” She sighed, stepping away and unlinking their arms as they entered the front door, “But unfortunately it is incredibly naive. You are one of the most recognizable women in the world, and so am I, for polar opposite reasons. If anyone saw us in public, if they even saw us in the same  _ area _ they would naturally assume that at  _ best  _ I am trying to kill you, and at  _ worst _ am trying to turn you. Neither of those are outcomes I am interested in exploring.”

“So… what then?” Lena asked, keenly aware that their doors were getting closer and closer, “We just give up? Say that this was nice and all but hey I guess it meant nothing after all?”

“You make it sound more unpleasant than it really would be, but yes. That would be what we would do.” Amelie inclined her head in curiosity, but for a second Lena thought that she saw something resembling genuine sadness rather than irritation. “The world is not fair sometimes Lena, it is best to accept that.”

“You mean best to just stop trying,” She replied bitterly, “Didn’t think that you were the type to do that luv.”

_ There _ was the irritation returning in full force, but to Lena’s eternal surprise it wasn’t followed by a spiteful jab of either sort, just a roll of the eyes and another sigh that seemed to deflate Amelie in front of her. “Go to sleep Lena, you don’t want to be hungover on the boat tomorrow. It will make things much harder to explain.”

Realizing that what she’d said came out much harsher than she’d been intending, Lena reached out to grab Amelie’s shoulder, only to be greeted with empty air and a door locking in her face, not quite able to do anything except stand there and try to work up the courage to knock on the door and apologize. Unfortunately, the haze of alcohol had long since began to wear off, and as such the idea of looking into Amelie’s eyes and trying to apologize for attacking her character in a way that she had very much  _ not _ intended to do so this whole trip was… a little too intimidating to consider, and it was with a resigned slump of her shoulders that she turned and started walking back to her own room.

“Lena Oxton, defender of freedom, vanquisher of evil!” She laughed to herself, “But the thought of just  _ talking  _ to someone is too much, alright, sure. That makes perfect sense.”

When she walked into her room she slammed the door behind her with so much force she wondered for a moment if the sound proofing was really  _ that _ good, but she was far too tired in every sense of the word to care too much about it at all after that one flash, trudging her aching body over to the bed and collapsing without another sound. Normally when guilt was eating her up it was hard to get to sleep, she’d spend the entire night tossing and turning and inevitably going into work on maybe an hour of sleep maximum, it was only when things were  _ really _ bad that the sheer amount of feeling was enough to put her down for the count.

Even though she wasn’t conscious for it for obvious reasons, some part of her still recognized that this was not a good sign as far as getting over everything went.

 

She didn’t wake up with a hangover, if she was grateful for anything it was how her body was able to handle just about anything she put it through, she’d had hangovers since she’d gone through the slipstream and though Angela had said that it was likely something to do with her metabolism she was content to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

So it wasn’t a hangover that she woke up with, a handful of aspirin and a few glasses of water would have taken care of that just fine. No, what she had was the nagging and persistent ache in her temple that you only ever got when you knew you had screwed something up  _ so badly _ and for such a  _ stupid _ reason, something which she was more familiar with than hangovers, much to her chagrin.

“That old familiar feeling,” She sighed, throwing herself onto her back, “When am I going to stop myself?”

“Tell me about it,” Came a familiar voice from the end of the bed, “You wouldn’t believe how painful it is watching you sometimes.”

_ “What the fuck?!”  _ She screamed, blinking sideways off the bed and grabbing her gun from the side table, crouched behind the mattress with her hands aiming steadily before her vision had even finished clearing. Seeing her intruder hadn’t even bothered moving from their chair, she squinted her eyes and shook her head, an irritated growl working its way through the back of her throat when she finally saw who had interrupted her rest. “What the hell are you doing here Sombra?”

“Just visiting a friend!” She smiled, crossing one leg over the other and draping herself over the arm of the chair. “You didn’t look like you’d slept enough, so I turned off your alarm and gave you another hour. You’re welcome.”

“Another hour?” Lena looked over at her clock, eyes widening when she saw the time. “I’m bloody well supposed to be leaving today! Why’d you let me do that?”

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” She replied, waving her hand in dismissal and popping a grape into her mouth, “Just worry about fixing your fuck up from last night, that seems like a much better use of your time.”

“I am supposed to be getting on a boat and leaving! I don’t think that anyone is going to want to give me that chance when I’ve been staying here for free!”

“And I’m saying, don’t worry about that!” Sombra threw her hands up, sliding deeper into the chair. “Jeez Oxton I had no idea you were such a gigantic pussy. Just go out there and fucking say what you need to say to her, you were pretty big on shouting about doing that last night!”

“But…” Lena had to admit she had a point, she  _ had  _ been pretty adamant about that, it was the entire thing that caused this problem in the first place. It wasn’t eliminating the  _ current _ problems that she was facing, but then again she’d been pretty into the idea of going through with something in spite of them anyway, this could just be a chance to see herself get put to the test. “What about… the boat that I’m supposed to get on?”

“For the thousandth fucking time,” Sombra groaned, marching over and hauling Lena up by her shoulder, “Don’t worry about it. Just… have a shower, wash some of that gunk out of your hair, and go out there with a set of unchapped lips ready to kiss as much ass as you need to, yeah?”

“Ok…” Lena shuffled over towards the bathroom, Sombra’s hand between her shoulder blades and guiding her every step of the way. “Why are you helping me again? If that’s actually what this is?”

“I am helping you… because Amelie is one of my best friends, maybe one of my  _ only _ friends, and I’m tired of seeing her so lonely all the time. She’s been staring at you since day one even if she won’t admit it, and I just want to see her be  _ happy _ somewhere, you know?” She looked away, speaking more to herself than to Lena, “I’d help her with that but… she doesn’t need someone to switch from a friend to a lover, she needs more than one person to care about her.”

In an instant Lena felt that she understood, but before she could offer any sort of condolences, or advice, or even just a pat on the shoulder, Sombra straightened up with a wide grin on her face and slapped her back. “Plus she’s a wanted terrorist with Talon and you’re a member of Overwatch with a hero complex, this whole thing is just too fucking funny!”

She shook her head, though not unfondly, deciding that this was just the kind of person that Sombra really was, for better or worse. It wasn’t like she would be the worst person that she would have had to deal with over the years, in many ways she could see the two of them becoming something approaching friends if things turned out well enough.

But that was a thought for a later time, she was having enough trouble wrapping her head around what it was that she was feeling for Amelie, she didn’t need to worry about befriending  _ another _ enemy on top of all of that.

And she was really starting to wrinkle her nose the longer she stood there, Sombra had been right enough about that, she  _ did _ need a shower.

 

Stepping out into the morning sunlight was the exact wake up call that Lena needed, even as she looked around expecting to see a legion of armed guards approaching to throw her into a boat and take her back to the mainland. She had absolutely no idea what the standard procedure for all of this was, the first ever black site she spends time in and it turns out to be a resort, what were the odds?

But much to her surprise, there was no such sight awaiting her, no alarms, no notices, not even a very stern attendant telling her to ‘come right this way’. There was only the building behind her and the beach stretching out in front of her, and in that moment there was really very little else that she needed.

“Weird life that I live,” She said, “But it’s mine.”

Deciding against walking to the front desk, in case her not being picked up was merely an oversight so far, Lena walked along until the ground turned from concrete to sand, feet sinking in with every step and warming to the muscle. If there was anywhere that Amelie was going to be it was here, it had been where they had first met and it was where Lena had been continuously pulling her from, no doubt with the pressure of entertaining her presence lifted she was going to catch up on lost time.

For a resort located on a truly beautiful beach, it was always completely empty, the other residents likely enjoying whatever illicit treasures they could get their hands on, or each other, far too much to take joy in something as simple as sitting and watching the tide flow. But that seemed to be exactly the sort of thing that interested Amelie, just the simple act of sitting patiently and observing was more precious than any amount of century old alcohol.

Or maybe Lena was just reading too much into it, she could just as likely enjoy trying to tan. Perhaps she could ask her herself.

Seeing a blue speck off in the distance, Lena made her path towards it, wondering faintly if there was another purple speck somewhere also watching the two of them. Despite her attitude towards her, Sombra had been very helpful to Lena, more helpful than anyone would expect anyone to be. She would have to thank her, regardless of how this went. On second thought, looking at the irritation on Amelie’s face when she looked up at her, maybe she would have to curse her.

“H-hey, Amelie…” She started awkwardly, raising a hand and running it through her still untamed bed hair, “How ya doin’?”

“Lena.” She nodded curtly, before turning back to stare out at the sea. “I see that your luck is still holding.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that the boats to take people to and from the mainland are not functioning today, you get to stay another day on this wonderful resort. For free.” She wasn’t certain, but Lena felt she could hear some small relief in her tone, underneath the disdain. “How lucky for you.”

“Wow, yeah…” Lena wondered, thinking back to the countless orders in her room to not worry and to just think about patching things up. Maybe… no, best not to think about it. “Amelie listen… I wanted to say that, you know, I’m sorry for being such a dick last night. I was worried about what’s going to happen, and I was annoyed and drunk… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel bad, or call you a coward.”

“An apology right away,” Amelie said, smiling slightly to herself, “My, so much more mature than what I’m normally used to. Usually the people here buy me a drink and then get upset because I’m not receptive, how fortunate that you’re not that arrogant.”

“If you give me an hour I could go pick up an ivory suit and a cowboy hat, if you want to see me act the other way,” Lena laughed, “They make those here right?”

“That they do, they make just about anything.” Amelie lay back in her beach chair, flicking her sunglasses back onto her nose and sighing contently, “We have another day I suppose, go and pick up some drinks and come back here, we will have a toast to celebrate.”

“Celebrate me staying or the fact I’m still leaving?”

“We’ll see how the afternoon goes, but for now the former.”

Lena smirked, of all the things she was going to miss, Amelie’s wit was definitely near the top. It wasn’t the  _ only _ thing by far, but it was one of the standouts. “Wait right here,” She said, saluting loosely and backing away, “I’ll be back before you know it!”

You didn’t have to go far to be able to order a drink, there was a bar located right by the beach only about a hundred feet away, nestled in comfortably in front of the main building and right next to what looked to be a small restaurant, in case the food and drinks at the main bar were too busy for you. It was there that Lena was trying desperately to remember what the name of the drink that Amelie had been drinking the previous night was, and it was there that she turned her head and had her eye caught by an easily missable sign by the front door, for an offer that she just had the most sudden hit of inspiration for.

“Excuse me,” She said, leaning across the bar to get their attention, “Can you tell me about that sign?”

 

“Ugh, where is she?” Amelie groaned, finally looking up at the eighth minute of Lena being gone. It didn’t take  _ that _ long to place an order for a drink so unless she had somehow managed to get lost, a likely occurrence, then something else was happening. “It can never be simple with her.”

“Sorry I’m late luv!” Came her voice, echoing across the sand, “I saw something really cool, I just had to check it out!”

“What ‘cool’ thing did you see?” Amelie asked, looking down and seeing a set of empty hands, “And where are our drinks?”

“Weeeeell…” Lena started, already smiling and already making Amelie roll her eyes, “I saw something pretty cool, so I asked them about the cool thing, and long story short… do you wanna go on a boat with me?”

“A boat?” She asked, “All the boats are non-functional, otherwise they would have gotten rid of you.”

“The  _ transport  _ boats are apparently all out of commission, but these are sail boats, you know, for relaxing and stuff. They can’t use those to drop off people and bring them back unless they want the trip to take two days, but they still work just fine!” Lena stepped closer, just barely stopping herself from twirling a finger in her hair as she pouted. “Come on Amelie, it’ll be fun!”

“I…” She took a moment to think for herself, before reluctantly standing up and picking up her towel. “I can never just enjoy the beach, can I?”

“You’ll be able to enjoy it when I’m gone!” Lena laughed, grabbing Amelie’s hand and all but dragging her towards the docks, “It’ll be great! I’ve never drunk anything on a boat!”

To tell the truth Amelie had never been on the sail boats before, she spent enough time constantly moving around for a living that it was nice to just take the chance to pass out on a beach for a week at a time, the idea of doing so on a boat had never really crossed her mind. She’d been on boats before of course, she owned a mansion in the middle of a lake, but she’d never really ridden one for leisure. It was annoying her how excited the idea was making her, not least because she suspected it was because of the company she would be sharing.

The boat was all prepared when they reached the docks, four cocktails already waiting for them on the main deck and a smiling attendant ready to see them off. Lena came to the sudden realization that she had no idea how to actually work a boat when they stepped on, but much to her relief and surprise Amelie stepped forward immediately, barely even waiting until Lena had sure footing before unhooking them from the dock and steering them out to sea.

“Wait, why do you know how to use a boat?”

“Why don’t you Lena? It’s a useful skill to have.”

Lena shrugged, knowing that she was in capable enough hands to let Amelie take the lead, she would have more than a good enough idea on where to anchor them next. For the moment she could lay back and feel the cool breeze passing over her, the sound of the water parting around them and the sun beating down on their skin was almost as incredible to her as the sight of Amelie at the wheel, hair whipping in the wind even as she maintained the perfect grace, back straight and her attention fixed solely on the task at hand. She approached every task before her with the same level of grace and patience, and before today Lena had no idea what that would possibly make her feel.

What she knew now was that it made her barely able to stop herself from blushing.

 

“Well, here we are,” Amelie said, lowering the anchor and breathing a small content sigh, “This seems to be a good spot.”

Lena looked around them, the island so much smaller than she had expected it to be, but still well within sight. Not that she was worried about being totally alone with Amelie by any means, but safety was always a priority, and she’d never really had much experience with boats.

“Are you worried I might throw you overboard?” Amelie asked, slinking into her seat and picking up a cocktail, “I would have done it when we were moving if that were the case.”

“No, no it’s not that, I was just…” She shook her head, taking a gulp of her cocktail without really bothering to taste it, more out of nervousness than anything. “I just never expected any of this, you know? This whole… friendship thing, it’s just not something that happens to me.”

“I thought you had plenty of friends?”

“I have the people at Overwatch, and I barely even see half of them. I see  _ you _ more than I’ve seen Angela or Genji in the last two years, and half the bloody time we  _ shoot _ each other. It’s just… taking me a while to get used to it.”

Amelie was silent for a moment, pondering the best way to speak before placing her glass down. “I am not used to making friends either. Sombra managed to work her way through because I couldn’t make her leave, but everyone else is either too intimidated to approach me or more interested in my looks than anything else. I am not blind to how attractive I am, but it does get annoying when it is all that anyone else can see.”

“You’re more than that,” Lena said, unsure if now was a good time to shut up or not, “You’re smart, you’re funny in that dry ‘I’ll kill you after this’ way, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone like you.”

“Me too.” Amelie smiled, without a hint of malice or teasing. “You’re the first one in a long time either brave or stupid enough to bother pushing through, most people would have avoided me like the plague in your position.”

“Well, I like seeing the best in people, even when sometimes I shouldn’t…” She froze, aware of the direction this conversation was starting to head. It must have shown on her face, because Amelie tilted her head curiously and crossed her legs, analyzing her with those eyes that were so much like a cats.

“What is wrong Lena?” She asked, feeling she already knew the answer, “What is on your mind?”

Lena thought about lying, just saying that the ocean was disagreeing with her or that she was concussed from the rough landing, but neither of those were lies that would be believed. When it came down to it, when she  _ really _ thought about it, she knew that what she had on her mind was something that Amelie needed to hear, regardless of how this went.

“I’m… bad at this,” She laughed, hoping to settle the worry in her stomach, “You already know what this is about, don’t you?”

“I believe that I do,” She replied, finally sitting all the way up and regarding Lena with every ounce of her attention, “But I think I would like to hear you say it to me.”

Why was this so much harder than combat? Why was  _ this _ what made her freeze up in terror, and not the sight of this exact same woman aiming a rifle at her? “I’m… you…” She was determined to stumble her way through this confession, even if it quite literally killed her. “I think that the last few days have made me bloody useless when it comes to you, and I think that I’m… scared of what it means.”

“You find me attractive?” Amelie asked, unaware of how white her knuckles were around the base of the chair.

“Attractive?” Lena asked, as though it was the stupidest question that she’d ever heard in her life, “Luv… I think you’re beautiful. More than anyone that I’ve ever met in my life.”

Slowly, they started moving towards each other, so slowly that they didn’t even fully realize they were doing so, it just felt so completely natural it was like breathing. Every second, every breath, the entire world felt like it was standing still just waiting for them to start it again.

“You do know this would never work?” Amelie asked, eyes boring into Lena’s own, “We’re far too different.”

“Yeah…” Lena licked her lips. “No way, I’m a hero, you’re a criminal… no way would it work.”

“This is only a setup to heartache, it would be best to stop.”

“Yeah it would… yeah, all this would be is a broken heart.” Slowly, she brushed her fingers against Amelie’s cheek, the barest touch sending a shiver down both their spines, Amelie physically  _ trembling _ against her fingertips. “It would be just…  a real stupid idea...”

“No one would be able to understand, they might even kill you for it.” Amelie trailed her fingers along Lena’s thigh, muscles flexing under her touch. “You should run on back while you have the chance, to a normal life.”

“A normal life?” Lena paused, before grinning wickedly. “Fuck it.”

Their mouths crashed together with such force that they were surprised they hadn’t broken any teeth, but in the moment neither of them found it in themselves to care. At the moment that Lena gasped as Amelie tugged on her hair roughly, her bottom lip found itself pinched between a set of teeth, pulling her deeper towards Amelie and into the throes of passion. So swept up in everything were they that they didn’t notice the edge of the seat until they pushed just a little too far, sending both of them toppling sideways onto the ground in a tangled heap of limbs and spilled cocktail.

“There is a bedroom on the lower deck,” Amelie said, still blushing furiously with her hand on Lena’s hip, “Should we…”

“Yep, uh huh!” Lena jumped up, grunting with effort and surprising both of them by lifting Amelie over her shoulder, legs almost buckling underneath her as she carried them towards the stairs. “If this throws my back out I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Amelie laughed, cheek bouncing against Lena’s back with every step that she took, “I’ll be sure to take care of you…”

 

Hours later they were both staring up at the ceiling of the small bedroom below deck, chests heaving and their hands held tightly in the other’s, sheets tangled around their legs and strewn about on the floor. The gentle rocking of the boat and the cool air blowing through the door were exactly what they needed to relax, and not just because their bodies were tired.

Their minds were… fairly occupied with what was going to happen next.

“So like, this really changes things huh?” Lena looked over at Amelie, hair a complete mess and cheeks still fully blooming. “Can’t really unring this bell.”

“No, no we cannot. To tell you the truth I haven’t really been thinking about what we were going to do after this, I just… wanted to do this.”

“Oh?” Lena smirked. “But you’re usually so meticulous, must be something to get you to lose control.”

“Well, there  _ is _ this little demon that’s been bothering me for days,” She replied, turning onto her side and claiming Lena’s lips with her own, “Some things are just too tempting to pass up.”

Lena smiled against her, but with a regretful sigh and a press of her fingers on Amelie’s lips, she pulled back and looked her in the eye. “I know that neither of us want to talk about it but… we kind of have to. This wasn’t really a one time thing, you know?”

Truth be told she was still petrified that maybe it  _ was _ a one time thing, Amelie’s curiosity finally sated and both of them set to go back to shooting each other in the field with no qualms. It didn’t seem like it would be the case with everything else that had happened over the last few days but… well, her love life wasn’t exactly rosy lately. But when Amelie looked away, cheeks coloring and her thumb nervously playing along the back of Lena’s hand, she felt like the weight of the world had been taken off of her.

“No, no this wasn’t… just a one time thing. I would very much like for this to continue, whatever it is that we have to do to make that happen.”

“That’s the thing,” Lena laughed, flicking herself in the forehead, “I can’t think of a single way that’s going to happen, can you?”

“I can’t either,” Amelie replied, chuckling in kind, “It would be nice to have some sort of plan, but there is such a tremendous difference in who we are… what we do… what possible plan could we come up with that would make everything work? Will we just have to improvise everything, act like we are the greatest of enemies when everyone else is around?”

“We could drop everything and run away together,” Lena said, slinking her way on top of Amelie, “I think you would look cute running a little bakery somewhere in the world.”

“Oh?” She hummed, “How quaint. I’m sure that Sombra would help us with passports, but I’m not sure what her asking price would be…”

“I think I know what it would be,” Lena giggled, “Not sure I’d really mind, you?”

“Come to think of it, I wouldn’t either.” Amelie tugged her down, placing a kiss against her nose before resting their foreheads together. “You were joking, no?”

“Of course I was bloody joking luv, do you think I’m mad?” Folding her arms and leaning down against Amelie’s chin, she nuzzled their cheeks together before relaxing completely. “I can’t give up what I do, and you can’t give up what you do, you’re too good at it I can understand that.”

“And thus we come back to… what are we supposed to do from now on?”

Smiling to herself and shrugging, Lena could already sense the eye roll as she suggested, “Wing it?”

 

“Well here it is,” Lena sighed, “This is it.”

They had slept the rest of the night on the boat, the waves rocking them into maybe the best sleep that they’d had in years. Early the next morning they had received a knock on the bedroom door and a reminder that the boats were coming into port, and though they were happy to have Lena as a guest in the future they couldn’t justify letting her stay on the house any longer. It was with some difficulty that they’d pulled themselves out of bed and dressed, pulling the boat into the dock with a growing sense of sadness with every second that had passed by.

Which brought them to here, watching what looked to be a small yacht pushing through the waves with all the velocity of a speed boat, packed high with guests who were eager to start their illicit soiree on a secret island. Looking around them, she was the only one that would be going home today.

“It’s very bittersweet, isn’t it?” Amelie said, wrapping her arms around Lena’s shoulders and resting her chin on the top of her head, “I wouldn’t have expected to be so sad to see you leave when you first arrived here, what a difference a few days can make.”

“Yeah…” Lena reached up, squeezing her hand with all her might. “I’m going to try my best to make this work, we’ll work something out alright?”

“I know we will,” Amelie replied, watching as the boat docked and the passengers started to disembark, “I know we will.”

The line of people, much to their disappointment, was not endless, and as more and more of them passed by the two of them it was becoming much more real that their time together was coming to an end. Maybe they could make things work, maybe they couldn’t, but this time that they had shared together, as brief and magical as it had been, was something that they would never, ever forget.

“Kiss me,” Amelie said, turning Lena’s head towards her with a franticness that surprised them both, “Kiss me now.”

Lena was not one to argue, not when she could see exactly what Amelie was thinking in her eyes, those wonderful, cat like eyes filled with such raw sorrow that it felt like a physical punch. But with their eyes closed and their lips together the world felt so much simpler, so much easier for them to block out to enjoy just one moment between themselves.

And much more confusing when everything suddenly rushed back into reality with one shocked scream.

“What the  _ fuck?!”  _ Lena turned her head at the voice, eyes going completely wide when she saw who it belonged to. “You… her…  _ what?!” _

“Uhh…” Lena stumbled, not even having the comfort of knowing that Amelie was enjoying her struggling. She was just as caught off guard as Lena was. “Hey Hana…”

“Ah,” Amelie said, finally getting over her shock, “I was… surprised to not see you here before. Hello.”

“Hello?” Hana asked, flicking her hair out of her face, “I think maybe we’re past the point of greetings huh? And what are you even  _ doing  _ here Lena?”

_ Do not say me,  _ Amelie begged on her thoughts.

“Uh…” Lena stalled, clearly agonizing over her answer before blurting, “Her?”

“Great,” Hana groaned, rubbing her eyes and starting to walk past the two of them, “Whatever, I’m too tired for this. Don’t say shit about this place Lena.”

“Don’t say shit about  _ this _ Hana!” She replied, pointing between herself and Amelie. Before Hana could fully walk away however an idea struck her suddenly, making her surge forward and grab her arm. “Wait!”

“Wha-” Hana looked between Lena’s hand and her face, screwing her brow up in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“I know this is kind of a weird thing to ask but… do you know Sombra?”

“The super annoying hacker that always shoots at us? Yeah, I think I‘m pretty familiar.”

“Well… she’s not as bad as you think, and she’s kind of going through some stuff right now.” Lena looked back towards the resort, wondering if somewhere within Sombra was listening to them. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “She did me a real big favor, so… do you think maybe you could hang out with her while you’re here?”

“‘Hang out with her’?” Hana laughed, “What, are you hoping to set up  _ all _ your single friends with terrorists?”

“Come on Hana, it’s not like that! Just… please give her a chance? I swear that she’s actually a lot nicer than she seems.” Squeezing her arm gently, Lena tried to do her best impression of a puppy. “Please?”

“I…” She sighed, “Fine, I’ll go say hi to your stupid new friend, happy?”

“More than,” Lena said, smiling and pulling her in for a quick embrace, “Thanks Hana. And… don’t tell anyone else about this, yeah?”

“Are you kidding me?” Hana laughed, stepping away to continue her way towards the resort, “Depending on how things go I’m gonna have to ask you to do the same!”

Amelie was silent as they finished up and went their separate ways, watching with no small level of amusement as Lena raised her fingers to her neck and checked her pulse, letting out a deep exhale as she did so. “Stressful, no?”

“You’re tellin’ me,” She laughed, “Almost made me jump out of my skin, when you said you’d seen her here before I didn’t think she came here  _ that _ often.”

“There are some good deals for recurring guests, the first trip is always the most expensive to weed out as many as possible. I suppose that since this may technically be your first trip… it would be cheaper for you to come here in the future…”

“Maybe,” Lena said, “But it’ll still be way more than I can ever afford. I’m almost two months behind on my rent, I can’t be spending money I don’t have on private islands.”

“Perhaps it is something to save towards then.” Amelie looked behind them, spying the captain of the ship watching them patiently before giving them a moment of privacy. “I’m afraid that it’s time for you to leave Lena, the boat won’t wait forever.”

“I know,” She said, wrapping her arms around Amelie’s waist and pressing her cheek into her chest, “I know. Just… give me a few more minutes of this, ok?”

“It’s ok… it’s ok…” Amelie rubbed her hand along Lena’s back, not saying much but enjoying the last of her company that she could get. Who knew when they would be able to meet again, and who knew when it wouldn’t be as enemies? With one last, bittersweet kiss, they bid farewell to each other, and the time that they had been able to spend together so briefly.

Amelie didn’t move until the boat crossed the horizon.

 

“I’m so sorry Lena, I would have sent a search party but I wasn’t sure if it would compromise the mission or not.”

Lena had been back for about three days, making a big show of needing recovery time from her mission but in reality just needing to concoct a story to convince Winston. After all, it was one thing to just tell him that nothing was there, but what if he decided he wanted to take a personal look?

Either way, three days was more than enough time to figure something out, and he had been giving her some overtime by constantly apologizing for not coming for her sooner. He just couldn’t help himself.

“Don’t worry about it luv,” She said, patting him on his arm, “It wasn’t that bad! A little rocky near the start but everything worked out!”

“What even happened out there?” He asked, swivelling around on his chair and bringing up an aerial map on the monitor in front of them, “I checked as best I could, but I couldn’t get a clear image of the ground, everytime the cameras got close they shut down. What kind of interference could that be?”

“I think it might be something with the rocks, or maybe the minerals on the island,” She said, going through the story that she’d come up with over the last few days, “It wasn’t uninhabited either, there were tons of people living there, fishing, scavenging, that sort of thing.”

“People?” Winston stroked his chin in thought. “Were they friendly?”

“More than! I actually had a nice time with them, before they gave me a lift off the island. They’re the ones that told me about the minerals, I’d trust them.”

“But… would it really cause interference  _ that _ far out?”

She shrugged, trying not to overact. “Weirder things have happened, I travel through time and you’re a talking gorilla, I’d believe just about anything.”

“Hmm… there could be some interesting things to be found there, assuming that they would allow us to look.” He looked down at her, hope clearly written in his eyes. “Would they be open to that?”

“Honestly Winston?” She said, hoping that he wouldn’t be hurt too badly, “I think it’d be best if we just left them alone. They don’t need a bunch of strangers coming in and rooting around in their home, there’s been enough of that over the years already.”

Though obviously disappointed, Winston nodded in agreement. “I see, best to just let them be then. It’s a shame, but hopefully we will get the chance to see them sometime, if nothing else I would like to thank them for looking out for you in my absence.”

“Who knows?” She said, thinking about what the resort would say to a giant, talking gorilla, “They might let you in eventually…”

 

Stepping into her apartment was no easy feat, especially when she saw the stack of letters from her landlord likely telling her that she was overdue for the third month in a row and that they were kicking her out. Homeless by Christmas, that would just be lovely.

“Let’s take a look here,” She groaned, pulling apart the envelopes and readying herself for the worst, “What needs to be… paid?”

Waiting inside of the envelope wasn’t a storm of red ink like she had been expecting, rather it was a thank you notice for catching up with rent and a notice that her rent was actually  _ dropping, _ a scenario that seemed unlikely even in her best dreams with how much of a hardass they were.

“What the fu-” She cut herself off, spying the envelope hidden just underneath her couch, sticking out  _ just _ enough for you to notice it. With the blue lipstick marking the seal of the letter, it wasn’t hard to figure out who it was from.

Rather than a piece of paper laying out her feelings and what their plans were, the contents were much simpler. A newspaper clipping of a beach in France, a passport with the most atrocious name that she had ever heard, and a stack of bills in three different currencies. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what the meaning of it all was, but Lena was still having a hard time believing all of it.

But stranger things had happened before, and compared to travelling through time and living your entire life as a vigilante… falling in love with your enemy seemed just about trite by comparison.

“A poor little orphan from King’s Row,” She said to herself, sniffing the envelope in pure awe, “It’s a little bit much to take in.”

She grinned, holding the envelope as close to her heart as she could and letting herself fall back against the couch.

“Lucky me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end! A long road for what was only a 4 chapter fic, but what can I say? It's been a long, busy year for me. Hope that you all stuck around and that you enjoyed what I wrote for you, definitely let me know what you thought :3
> 
> I wanted to start recommending other works whenever I finish a fic, I think it'd be a cool thing for people to do, but my mind is blanking hardcore right now so the only one I can recommend off the top of my head is BZArcher's latest WidowTracer, featuring some fun on the slopes! Check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070275) :3  
> Also check me out on [Tumblr](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TheFluidWriter)
> 
> See you on the next!

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little three parter! I love doing these so much!
> 
> See you on the next!


End file.
